Cuando eramos jóvenes
by Las Merodeadoras
Summary: Los merodeadores empiezan su último año, y con el empiezan las peleas de nuevo, tres grupos que siempre han estado en guerra con ellos vienen a causarle problemas… pero esta vez no solo problemas sobre las bromas si no problemas con el corazón… CHA
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rowling, menos Valery, Galea y uno que otro personaje inventado por nosotras. Por cierto, el apellido Amandil pertenece a Tolkien  
  
******************************  
  
CAUNDO ÉREMOS JÓVENES  
  
by Galea Black y Valery Ryddle.  
  
Capítulo 1: Mal Comienzo.  
  
Un cálido día de verano; era el día de regreso a Hogwarts y todos los alumnos esperaban por que el tren comenzara a moverse, dentro, en los andenes, los alumnos se movían y hablaban animadamente al compás del ulular de las lechuzas, cerca del final del tren, una chica de cabello castaño y corto hasta la barbilla se esforzaba por poner su baúl en su lugar, una placa dorada de prefecto brillaba en su pecho, mientras que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor provocadas por el esfuerzo le perlaban la frente. -¡¡huggh!!...__ maldito baúl ¡Súbete de una vez!-dijo exasperada. -Tranquila Amandil- dijo a sus espaldas una voz burlona y pedante- vas a acabar por aplastar a ese pobre baúl que ya suficientes penas tiene cargando tus pertenencias- -¡cállate Black!, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a tus amigotes para que molesten a alguien mas?-. -Galea, Galea, Galea- dijo Black acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por el cuello- ¿no comprendes que yo nunca me separo de mis amigos?- hizo que la chica girara y quedara de frente a otros tres muchachos que le sonreían pícaramente, la chica suspiro exasperada mientras se liberaba de Black - y, ¿supongo que estos tres simios deben intimidarme? ... ¡Oh!, perdona Remus, tú no me hagas caso...-se apresuró a decir. -disculpa aceptada primita- respondió Remus amablemente. -Bueno, ¿haz el favor de llevarte a tus mascotas de aquí quieres?...estoy ocupada- -Pues...-murmuro Remus mientras miraba a sus amigos- no creo que saliera muy bien parado de esta situación...- -Cobarde...-murmuro Galea- bien, yo puedo sola- dijo finalmente mientras sacaba la varita y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, los 4 muchachos habían salido volando del compartimiento y caído al piso, prácticamente adentro del compartimiento de enfrente. Los cuatro parpadearon rápidamente, sorprendidos. -Nuevo hechizo-cantó alegremente la joven dispuesta burlarse de ellos lo más que pudiera. Sirius apretó los puños en un arranque de furia contenida. -¡La pagaras Amandil!- gritó Sirius mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la puerta del andén -no lo creo Black- respondió Galea cerrándole la puerta mágicamente en la nariz, Black se quedó un segundo ahí parado con la cara estampada en el cristal de la puerta, Galea se inclinó y casi pegó su cara al vidrio también, le sonrío burlonamente y luego fingió que le daba un beso también a manera de burla mientras guiñaba un ojo –no por ahora... al menos- murmuro la chica para sí una vez que se hubo dado la vuelta para acomodar su baúl. Sin embargo, sabia que más tarde Black se vengaría, siempre había sido así desde que se habían conocido hace seis años, cuando los merodeadores estaban cursando su segundo año y ella apenas había entrado a Hogwarts, y lo peor, era que su mejor amiga Valery Ryddle, también sufriría las consecuencias, parecía que ella y Galea le habían desagradado a Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew desde el primer día que las vieron...pero no iba a preocuparse por eso en aquel momento, primero debía lograr subir el baúl a su lugar... Unos minutos después de un gran esfuerzo logró subir su baúl al tiempo que escuchaba que la puerta del compartimiento se abría, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, la única persona a parte de ella en aquel tren con cerebro suficiente para aprender el hechizo que abría aquella puerta. -¿Otra vez Black?- pregunto la chica que acababa de entrar cerrando la puerta mágicamente otra vez tras de sí. Tenía el cabello largo, rizado y oscuro. -Acertaste-murmuró Galea desganadamente- y como siempre mí querido primo no hizo absolutamente nada para impedirlo...es un idiota...tal como Black-dijo amargamente. -¬¬ ¡oye!...no empecemos-replicó rápidamente casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. -¡está bien!, ¡esta bien!, lo siento ^^u un ¡¡momentito!! ¬¬ ¿por qué lo defiendes?-preguntó al tiempo que entornaba sus ojos. -yo...he...este...mira, no deberías buscarte problemas con Black...-balbuceó Valery evitando a toda costa la mirada de su amiga. -mmm...esta bien, guárdate tus secretos, pero sabes perfectamente que voy a descubrir que se traen ustedes dos, por que eso de que te esta dando clases de pociones no me lo trago...- -er...bueno- dijo Valery zanjando el tema- supongo que ahora tendremos que estar atentas, Black y sus amiguitos no se van a quedar así, su orgullo no los dejaría dormir- -Dejaría de ser Black...- murmuro Galea distraídamente. -mmm...el no es el único del que hablo ¿sabes?, pero parece que solo lo tomas a él en cuenta- -no juegues con eso Valery, por favor...- -Esta bien, de cualquier forma, ¡he estado preparando una poción que los dejara verdes con manchas amarillas durante por lo menos 3 días!-le informó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. -¡¡Genial!! La pondremos en sus copas mañana por la mañana para que tengan un buen inicio de año- -^^ me muero por ver que se les ocurrirá a ellos este año...-murmuró Valery- por cierto se me olvidaba, también hay que preparar alguna broma para Evans y sus amiguitas- Lily Evans y sus tres amigas, Natalie, Karen y Sherlyn; que estaban en su último curso en Hogwarts, al igual que los merodeadores, tenían una gran enemistad con ellas, el por qué: una pequeña broma que iba a los merodeadores pero que por desgracia había caído sobre ellas. Desde ese día en segundo, Evans y sus amigas habían empezado a pelearse con ellas. -¿Y ahora que te hicieron?-preguntó Galea recostando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. -Algo no muy agradable, que la verdad deseo omitir-murmuró Valery con amargura. -Ah... no será que empezaste de nuevo con lo de la limpieza de la sangre- preguntó Galea alzando una ceja. Tenía que admitirlo, Valery era muy agradable, pero tenía un grave defecto: iba en Slytherin, y ella al igual que todos los Slytherin creía mucho en todo eso de la limpieza de la sangre, sin embargo ella no era tan desagradable con los "sangres sucias" y solamente los evitaba. Pero no podía culparla, su familia, una respetable familia de magos de sangre limpia que había subsistido por generaciones, le había estado inculcando desde su nacimiento que debía odiar a los de familia muggle. -No, fue solo que Evans quiso empezar el año peleando, me hizo una broma y yo estoy dispuesta a regresársela-murmuró por fin. Ellas dos se habían echo amigas desde que iniciaron su primer curso en Hogwarts, y eso había resultado algo muy sorprendente para muchos, dado que nunca una Gryffindor (Galea) y una Slytherin (Valery) tuvieron una relación tan estrecha, sin embargo tenían que admitir que defenderse mutuamente de las bromas de los merodeadores y de las "revengers" (como se hacían llamar Lily y sus amigas) (o "las arpías", como Valery y Galea solían llamarlas) había echo que su amistad fuera más sólida. -Esta bien-suspiró Galea -te ayudaré a hacerles una broma a Evans y a sus amigas, pero primero le jugaremos una broma a los merodeadores, ¿te parece?-  
  
-Perfecto- murmuró sonriendo Valery, el siguiente día sería muy interesante, de eso estaba segura.  
  
****  
  
-Maldita Amandil-bufó Sirius mientras entraba a un compartimiento vació seguido por sus amigos, James, Remus y Peter. -Si, tienes razón sobre eso, deberíamos vengarnos-dijo distraídamente James al tiempo que se desplomaba en un sillón. -Si, pero sabes que es lo peor- preguntó Sirius, sus ojos se tornaban enfurecidos, que una joven Gryffindor lo hubiera sacado de un compartimiento así, había herido su orgullo. -¿Qué no hayas podido hacer nada?-preguntó cautelosamente Remus mientras se sentaba frente a James. -A parte de eso-gruñó Sirius apretando los puños y dejándose caer justo alado de Remus.-lo que más me enoja es ese maldito hechizo que Amandil y Ryddle usan para cerrar las puertas, es imposible que aún después de que hemos intentado romper ese hechizo no lo hallamos conseguido-Tenían que admitirlo, ese hechizo, que al parecer ella habían inventado en su cuarto año, era imposible de romper, y ni siquiera ellos, los cuatro grandes merodeadores lo habían logrado. -¿Por qué no le sacas el contra hechizo a tú prima, Remus?-preguntó Peter. -¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?-replicó Remus-sabes que a Galea se sabe defender muy bien aún sin magia.- -Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya no se sulfuren, mañana se nos ocurrirá alguna broma para esas dos-les anunció James sonriendo-ah... y también alguna broma para Evans y sus amigas. -Aclárame algo James, les hacemos bromas a mi prima y a Ryddle por que....- empezó a preguntar Remus. -Por que son unas pedantes que se atrevieron a retarnos-contesto con prontitud James sin siquiera dejarlo terminar. -Ah..-exclamó suavemente Remus-Y les hacemos bromas a Evans por que...- -Por que no quiere salir conmigo-respondió de nuevo James pero esta vez sonriendo. -¡Qué buena razón!-replicó Remus sarcásticamente mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio por parte de Sirius. -¿Tienes algún problema con ello?-preguntó colérico James, si algún defecto tenía James Potter era su fuerte temperamento que rara vez podía controlar. -No, claro que no-se apresuró a contestar Remus mientras sonreía. -¿James, que creas que sea peor para Amandil? ¿una transformación de su cabello a espagueti o alguna broma sobre el corazón?-preguntó Sirius mientras se revolvía en cabello. -Hermano, ya sabes que nosotros nunca jugamos bromas amorosas-se apresuró a decir James-pero se nos ocurrirá algo.-murmuró pero más para sí mismo. -Esta bien, solo que estaba pensando que ya es hora de que dejemos de ser "caballerosos" con las bromas que les hacemos a Amandil y a Ryddle-alegó Sirius. -¿Cuándo hemos sido caballerosos?-preguntó Remus burlonamente. -No tienes que irte al compartimiento de prefectos-le dijo secamente James algo enfadado. -Vaya que carácter, solo decía, que si fuéramos caballerosos no le haríamos bromas a mujeres-replicó Remus con fingido resentimiento. -¿A quién quieres proteger Remus? ¿a tú prima o a ... Ryddle?-preguntó maliciosamente James mientras entornaba los ojos, Remus se movió incomodo en su asiento. -A ninguna-dijo lentamente Remus aunque no se escuchó muy convincente. -Remus deberías saber que los merodeadores nos enteramos de TODO-dijo sonriendo Sirius. -Eh... de que... hablan-logró balbucear Remus. -De que no nos habías dicho que le diste "clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" a Ryddle-murmuró James, Sirius sonreía maliciosamente. -Fue por que Jackson me obligo-alegó Remus. Derek Jackson era el profesor de DCAO. -Pensé que habíamos acordado que nos contaríamos TODO, Remus-le recordó Sirius algo enfadado. -Si, lo sé, pero es que no lo vi algo muy relevante- objetó Remus. -Esta bien, pero sabemos que traes algo entre manos, Remus, averiguaremos que es lo que te traes con Ryddle-le advirtió James. -No hay mucho que averiguar-respondió mordazmente Remus. -Ah... y nunca te olvides que estas con el enemigo, ni que ella es una Slytherin- -Nunca lo he olvidado, te lo puedo asegurar-suspiró Remus.  
  
****  
  
-Alguna sugerencia-preguntó Lily, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Estaban en un compartimiento muy alejado de los merodeadores, estaban planeando las bromas que realizarían ese año a sus enemigos: los merodeadores, Amandil y Ryddle. -Bueno, esa broma que le hiciste a Ryddle hoy estuvo buena-opinó Sherlyn Nicolson, una simpática joven con cabello y ojos castaños. -Si-aceptó Lily-pero me dio algo de lástima por ella- -Vamos, Lily, ella es Slytherin, no tienes que sentir pena por una Slytherin-la animó Natalie Colmes, que tenía el cabello negro y unos precioso ojos color ámbar, ella y Lily eran las que mejor se llevaban y las que encabezaban el grupo de las "revengers", que más que nada había sido creado para planear venganzas contra los merodeadores. -Como sea hay que tener cuidado, ya que ellas no se van a quedar tan tranquilas, hay que estar alerta-opinó Karen Willians, ella era la más sensata del grupo, tenía cabello rubio y ojos color miel. -Vamos, Karen, por ahora no hay que preocuparnos-dijo Sherlyn haciendo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia, mientras empezaba a reír. -Recuerdan la vez que les hicimos la broma del cambio de color de cabello, a los 20 minutos ellas ya nos habían regresado la broma-les dijo Karen, con un tono como de superioridad. Las chicas detuvieron su risa, claro que se acordaban de esa vez, como olvidar que tuvieron escamas por todo el cuerpo durante una semana, y horribles escamas color escarlata. -Y pensar que unas malditas mocosas nos causan problemas-gruñó Natalie. -Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los merodeadores-terció Sherlyn. -Y hablando de merodeadores, ya vieron a Sirius, parece que cada año se pone mejor-exclamó Natalie sin poderlo evitar, sus amigas sonrieron entre sí, Natalie estaba enamora de Sirius desde su primer año. -Ya déjalo Naty, es un mujeriego-dijo Lily pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga. -Lo sé, pero es no le quita que este guapo-murmuró soñadoramente mientras su sonrisa se extendía.-Por cierto Sherlyn ya viste a Remus-preguntó maliciosamente; un muy notable rubor subió a las mejillas de la chica mientras trataba de ocultarlo bajando la mirada. -Vaya ustedes, lo primero que les digo que no hagan y fue lo primero que hicieron-comentó Lily sonriendo. -¿Qué?- -Les dije no se enamoren del enemigo, y ustedes ya lo hicieron-replicó Lily con fingido enojo. -Ah... mira quien habla, sabemos que te gusta Potter, Lil-respondió Karen sonriendo. -No es cierto, él es un pedante, egoísta, presumido....-empezó a decir Lily. -Y guapo-corroboró Natalie. -Bueno, también eso pero eso no le quita lo pedante-respondió Lily sonrojándose levemente. -¿Entonces por que tienes una foto de él bajo tú almohada?-preguntó maliciosamente Sherlyn, el rostro de Lily adquirió una tonalidad aún más rojo que su cabello. Sus amigas empezaron a reír, por su reacción. -Bueno... yo...-trató de decir algo, pero no encontró algo con que defenderse, tenía que admitir que si le gustaba Potter, pero no por eso lo iba a aceptar. -Bueno de todas formas que me guste no evitará que le haga bromas a Potter- concluyó por fin Lily después de un rato.  
  
****  
  
-Bueno- susurro Valery a Galea la mañana siguiente mientras esperaban escondidas detrás de la estatua de una bruja de aspecto severo que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del gran comedor- ahora, si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez a mí me toco la distracción con la bomba fétida así que a ti te toca esta vez mientras yo pongo la poción en sus copas- -eso no es justo- replicó Galea- te toca lo mas divertido- -¡¡Ah!!- sonrío ufanamente Valery- pero es que no has escuchado toda mi brillante estrategia!- Galea se acercó de modo que nadie podía escuchar lo que Valery susurraba. -¿en serio? ¡¡Valery eres un genio!! Me muero por ver la cara que pondrá Black- -si- sonrío Valery satisfecha- es una pena que me lo vaya a perder...- Bueno, aquí llegan, Suerte amiga- susurró Galea mientras Valery se dirigía hacia el gran comedor. -Lo mismo para ti también-respondió Valery y se perdió entre la multitud que entraba al gran comedor, se separó para dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero en ese momento una mano la detuvo por el hombro. - Esto es tuyo- le dijo una fría voz, Valery se dio media vuelta y se topo con unos ojos igualmente fríos, por un momento se quedaron mirando y luego desvío la mirada hasta un pequeño frasquito que sostenía Severus Snape, la persona que la había detenido, Valery se quedo de piedra, de repente noto la mano que seguía en su hombro y el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora, de pronto, una nubecita apareció a la izquierda de su cabeza. - n________n concentración...-dijo la voz de Galea mientras sus manos y ojos se asomaban desde la parte inferior de la nubecita que solo ella veía. -¿Que haces tu acá? ¬¬ - le recriminó Valery. -te vigilo n_____n - respondió Galea alegremente- acuérdate de tus clasecitas privadas de pociones....no las puedes perder por esos ojitos fríos...- Valery hizo un movimiento como si estuviera apartando a un mosquito y la nubecita desapareció. -eh... gracias- le dijo finalmente mientras extendía la mano para tomar el frasco de las manos de Severus. Pero él la apartó antes de que lo pudiera agarra, e inesperadamente se acercó al oído de la joven, que se había quedado atónica por la reacción de él. -Búrlate de mi parte de los merodeadores-le dijo suavemente en un susurró, Valery se quedó petrificada, sentir el aliento de Snape sobre su mejilla la había descontrolado. Snape le entregó al botellita y se marchó sonriendo. Saliendo de su atontamiento se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, al lugar auto-declarado propiedad de los 4 muchachos y cuando estaba por destapar la botella, sintió una suave respiración en su cuello a su espalda otro contratiempo pensó algo frustrada, entonces reconoció el aroma de esa loción, era inconfundible, sin duda era el de Remus Lupin, lo sabía por que el año pasado había pasado mucho tiempo con él, dado que el le ayudó a estudiar DCAO, ahí es que lo había conocido bien, pero sobre esas clases casi nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Galea. -¡Hola Valery!- saludó Remus alegremente. -Er...hola! ^^u –respondió Valery- este...y tus amigos?- pregunto ligeramente preocupada. -Supongo que deben estar por llegar, yo tenia que ir a la biblioteca así que me levante mas temprano- -Oh-murmuró lentamente. -¿Cómo vas con DCAO?-preguntó Remus. -Bueno... eh bien... gracias de nuevo- -No hay de que-murmuró Remus mientras extendía su sonrisa. -¡Ah!, bueno...¿este...sabes?...yo...este...¿no es aquel Severus peleando con Black?- -¿Qué?-preguntó Remus al tiempo que se volteaba, por supuesto que no había nadie había, pero la joven aprovechó eso segundos de distracción para verter el contenido del frasco en las copas, dudó unos segundos antes de poner también en la copa de Remus, después de todo él había sido muy amable con ella, pero... -¿que esperas?- era de nuevo la molesta nubecita...- se va a dar cuenta...- -tu vete a espiar a alguien mas X( - la nubecita desapareció al tiempo que Valery terminaba de vaciar el contenido de la botellita en las 4 copas. -yo no veo nada- dijo Remus desconcertado mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacía ella con el entrecejo fruncido. -¿que?... ¡ah!, creo que me equivoque, perdona, bueno, pues, ¡Adiós!- dijo y salió caminando rápidamente. -a...adios o_O...- Respondió Remus desconcertado viéndola caminar hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.  
  
*****  
  
Al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasaba, afuera del Gran Comedor, Galea salía de detrás de la estatua; James, Sirius y Peter, se acercaban riéndose aparentemente de algo que acababan de hacer -Aquí voy- pensó Galea- ¡y que Dios me perdone!...-se dirigió directamente a Black que estaba en medio de los otros dos. -¡ah!, pero miren- río Black -si es Galea 'destipadora de baúles' Amandil- los otros se rieron, Galea no dijo nada, llevaba la cabeza agachada y aparentemente estaba llorando. -no me vengas con cuentos Amandil, por que no pienso caer con eso- le dijo mientras se ponía los brazos detrás de la nuca -¡eres un tonto!- le espetó Galea – no...¡no comprendes! -Er...¿es en serio?...-preguntó Black que parecía preocupado mientras bajaba los brazos como si la fuera a abrazar agachándose ligeramente para quedar a su altura- ...que...¿que es lo que te sucede?- preguntó muy desconcertado -¿Qué no captas?, realmente ¡eres estúpido! Ha pasado un año ¡y tu todavía no entiendes lo que siento por ti!- le gritó entre sollozos, los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos y todos los que estaban cerca o en el Gran comedor se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba. -¿Qué tú que por mi???- dijo Sirius con cara de estar mas sorprendido que en toda su vida, lo que paso a continuación lo pasmo todavía mas si es que eso se puede. Galea se lanzó sin previo aviso a sus brazos y lo abrazó, el chico se quedo sin habla, luego, Galea levantó la cara y la fue acercando lentamente a la de Black que parecía petrificado, justo cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Galea abrió los ojos y miró hacia la espalda de Black, Vio que Valery le hacia una señal de aprobación con el pulgar, señal de que el plan había salido según lo planeado. Galea se detuvo a un palmo de Black sonrío malévolamente, luego se inclino hasta su oído y le susurró. -¡caíste! – se alejó riéndose a carcajadas junto con Valery y dejando a los 3 chicos de lo mas pasmados y a todo el colegio muerto de la risa, las chicas del Club de fan de los merodeadores murmuraban algo como ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica, para burlarse así de Siry? Black estaba más rojo que en toda su vida y no podía estar más furioso, se vengaría, lo haría, y entonces esas dos no tendrían oportunidad...finalmente, los 3 entraron molestos al gran comedor, (o por lo menos Black, por que los otros dos claramente se esforzaban por contener una carcajada), no sabían que aun faltaba la parte de Valery... -¡Esto ha sido lo ultimo!- dijo Black furioso sentándose en su lugar- me voy a vengar, ya vera... -¡Ah!, pero yo no vi que opusieras resistencia cuando te abrazo, Padfoot- dijo mordazmente James mientras Remus se les unía -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó. -¿Qué aquí a Paddy le acaban de dar calabazas- río James -¡¡¡¿¿Calabazas??!!!- gritó Sirius- ¡¡¿¿estas loco??!!, nadie, jamás le ha dado calabazas a Sirius Black- -Pues acaban de hacerlo mi amigo- le dijo James poniendo la mano en su hombro – ¡y de que manera!- ese comentario no mejoro el animo de Black -¿Y tu?- dijo mas fuerte de lo que pretendía –¿er...que te sucedió?- terminó bajando la voz a modo de disculpa -Que me han dado calabazas también ^^ - río tristemente Remus. -¿Qué?-gritaron todos -¡a ti también! ¿pero que les pasa hoy a las chicas de este colegio?, mira que darles calabazas a los chicos más apuestos de todo Hogwarts! -Y a todo esto- dijo James mirando a Remus pícaramente- quien fue? -Er...una chica...^/// ^ -respondió Remus -¬¬ eso ya lo sabemos- dijo James – lo que queremos saber es quien, danos nombres...- -eh ...*coffvalerycoff* - -esas dos- dijo Black,-seguro que se traen algo... -si, pero nosotros vamos un paso adelante –río James malévolamente- nosotros ya hemos terminado de planear lo que vamos a hacer y mientras ellas están en el proceso creativo – (si, como no) – POR LA VICTORIA!!!- grito alzando la copa -POR LA VICTORIA!!!- gritaron los otros 3 a coro alzando sus copas también y haciéndolas chocar, acto seguido, se bebieron el contenido de un solo trago, al otro lado de la mesa, dos chicas los observaban atentamente mientras se destornillaban en una risa silenciosa; los chicos saborearon su bebida satisfactoriamente, y se sonrieron entre si, pero la sonrisa dio paso a una cara de horror y desconcierto con una rapidez impresionante, se miraban entre si con los ojos como platos incapaces de pronunciar una palabra; se les había puesto la piel verde, y aquí y allá, habían ido apareciendo enormes manchas de color amarillo Se escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas producidas por las autoras del crimen, los chicos se giraron para mirarlas, estaban furiosos, pero a las chicas aquello no les importó, más bien, parecía que eso las hacía aún más felices. -Esto va a estar feo mañana-dijo entre risas Valery -Esto ya ESTA feo hoy Valery! - -AAAAARGGGGG!!!!!!!!!- Rugió Sirius mientras se subía a la mesa en un fallido intento por darles alcance mas rápidamente, por su parte, Remus había sacado la varita y corría hacia ellas; James, intentaba abrirse camino también por la mesa, pero entre él, Black, y las fuentes de comida, no lograban avanzar mas de medio metro, Petter mientras tanto, sollozaba en su lugar mientras miraba el color que habían adquirido sus manos; las chicas no habían parado de reír aun, aquella reacción, no la habían previsto y estaba resultando mas divertido de lo que habían imaginado, justo entonces, se dieron cuenta de que Remus corría hacia ellas teniendo mucho mas éxito que Potter y Black, pero para entonces, el alboroto que se había armado había logrado que varios profesores se acercaran para controlar la situación POTTER!!, BLACK!!, BÁJENSE DE ESA MESA AHORA!- era la profesora McGonagall que estaba furiosa; de su apretado moño habían salido varios cabellos mientras corría para contener a los alumnos, y su cara estaba muy roja, los ojos estaban crispados de ira y los labios más tensos que nunca- Y USTED SEÑOR LUPIN, GUARDE LA VARITA DE INMEDIATO A MENOS QUE QUIERA AUMENTAR EL CASTIGO QUE LES ESPERA!!- continuo la profesora sin dejar de mirar a Sirius y James que seguían sobre la mesa cubiertos de comida, habían dejado de intentar llegar hasta Valery y Galea, y en su lugar, habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos, por que ni uno ni otro se dejaban avanzar, pero en aquel momento se habían detenido y se encontraban en una pose que al resto del colegio le pareció bastante cómica: Black, sujetaba a James por la solapa de la túnica con el otro brazo en alto a punto de darle un golpe en la cara, tenia una cascara de banana en la cabeza (nadie tenia idea de cómo había ido a parar ahí), mientras, James, estaba sujetando a Sirius por el cuello, como si estuviera tratando de asfixiarlo, y ambos miraban ahora a la profesora MacGonagall manteniéndose en aquella posición; durante un segundo, el colegio entero se había quedado en silencio contemplado la escena, pero, al siguiente momento las carcajadas de Valery y Galea inundaron todo el Gran Comedor, y poco después todos los demás alumnos se reían también. Aun manteniendo aquella posición, los ojos de James, Remus y Sirius giraron para mirarlas con odio contenido. La profesora McGonagall, guío a los tres muchachos a fuera del Gran Comedor aun riñiendolos mientras los alumnos seguían riéndose de ellos -eh!!, Black!- gritaron Valery y Galea; el muchacho se giro para observarlas- Bonito sombreo!- Sirius se enojo aun más mientras se quitaba la cascara de plátano de la cabeza...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
galea me obligo a unirme con ella... jajaja no es cierto ¬¬ mi gran amiga y yo unimos nuestras grandes mentes *aja ¬¬* para crear este divertido fic de nuestros personajes favoritos: los merodeadores. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a nosotras y sobre todo DEJEN REWIES. ahora sedo los micrófonos a mi amiga, colega y compañera de travesuras.... Galea  
  
~~~~~~~~x~X~x~~~~~~~  
  
¿Cuándo te obligue yo?? ¬¬ en serio Val, naciste para actuar, (¿qué haces escribiendo fics? Deberías estar en holliwood o algo... Jejejeje)... Ejem...Gracias gracias!, querido publico que nos lee y que nos deja reviews, espero que disfruten mucho de esta historia( tanto como nosotras disfrutamos al escribirla). Su review es mi sueldo! así que ya saben, dejen Reviews!! Aprovecho para darle las graciax a Valery por todooooo!! Sniff... jejejeje 


	2. Capítulo 2: La Venganza

Capítulo 2: La venganza.  
  
-No lo puedo creer; llevamos tres días, James, ¡Tres días con estas estúpidas manchas!-replicó Sirius en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año en la torre de Gryffindor. Sirius se miraba con horror al espejo, su piel seguía de ese color verdoso y con unas terribles manchas amarillas.  
  
-Ya deja de quejarte Canuto-gruñó James mientras el mismo se veía con enfado en el espejo.  
  
-Esas dos nos la van a pagar-gruñó Sirius tirándose en la cama.  
  
-Tú tienes la culpa Lupin-le recriminó James.  
  
-Lo siento... cuantas veces me tengo que disculpar..-murmuró suavemente.  
  
-Si...lunático que te pasa... una sonrisita de Ryddle y ya estas idiotizado-  
  
-No empieces Sirius; ya sabes que no tenía ni idea de que estaba ahí para gastarnos una broma-se disculpó Remus empezándose a enojar.  
  
-Ya déjenlo-terció James mirándolos con reproche.-con las que tenemos que estar enojados son con Amandil y con Ryddle... total... se me ocurrió otras de mis grandiosas ideas... esta la van a pagar caro esas pequeñas bromistas-los ojos de James adquirieron un brillo casi malévolo que hizo retroceder a sus amigos... seguramente si era algo muy malo lo que les esperaba a esas dos.  
  
-Ya se te ocurrió algo interesante para vengarnos de Evans-preguntó Valery caminando tranquilamente por los corredores que llevaban a las mazmorras donde se impartían clases de pociones.  
  
-No... pero que diablos te hizo Evans para que estés tan indignada-preguntó por enésima vez su amiga, Galea.  
  
-Algo...horrible, es lo único que te puedo decir, ¿me vas a ayudar si o no?- replicó algo enfadada.  
  
-Si, no te sulfures- se burló Galea alejándose un poco de Valery que la veía como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien.  
  
-Solamente, camina-dijo en tono mandón apresurando el paso.-No me quiero ni enterar de que nos hará Grinani si llegamos tarde-Arthur Grinani, era su mal humorado profesor de pociones, odiaba a todos los estudiantes en general, y casi todos se preguntaban que hacía él dando clases.  
  
-Bien, ahí van-susurró James a sus amigos que esperaban junto con él tras una estatua que estaba muy cerca de las mazmorras-Tranquilo Sirius-continuó mientras él, Remus y Peter hacían esfuerzos sobrenaturales para sostener a Sirius de la túnica que parecía dispuesto a derribar a las chicas-pronto obtendrán su merecido...-  
  
-¿Qué les vas a hacer ahora, James?-preguntó Remus sin poder evitar que un dejo de preocupación se escapara en su voz.  
  
-¿Preocupado, Lupin?-preguntó colérico Sirius mientras sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.  
  
-Claro que no, es solo que... bueno... es mi prima-se defendió pobremente Remus mientras bajaba la mirada.  
  
Los merodeadores observaron como las chicas se detenían frente a la estatua donde ellos se ocultaban.  
  
-Amandil, Ryddle-dijo James a modo de saludo, saliendo de su escondite.  
  
-¿Ahora que quieres Potter?-preguntó fastidiada Valery mientras se volteaba a mirarlo con odio. Los otros merodeadores salieron tras de James y tenían sus varitas en las manos, una mirada basto para que Valery y Galea sacaran las suyas con rapidez.  
  
-Cómo deben saber, toda broma que le hacen a los merodeadores se paga-  
  
-Vaya, Black, lograste juntar más de dos palabras, debe ser un logro importante para un simio como tú-se burló Galea, Sirius estuvo apunto de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Remus intervino antes de que eso sucediera.  
  
-Solamente los animales como tú, Black, responden violentamente, cuando se ven intimidados y les dicen sus verdades-se mofó Valery, y con esto las dos comenzaron a reír provocando más aún la furia de los merodeadores.  
  
Lo que vino pasó muy rápido, Sirius les mandó un hechizo que Galea pudo evitar, ellas mandaron hechizos que se incrustaron en el pecho de Sirius y Peter, pero James y Remus las habían atacado a ellas.  
  
-Malditas seas, ¡Mi nariz!-gritó colérico Sirius, que estaba sosteniendo su nariz, la cual empezaba a tener dimensiones sorprendentes-AMANDIL, REGRESA MI NARIZ A LA NORMALIDAD!!!!-gritó dejando al descubierto su nariz que en ese momento tenía el tamaño de una manzana y parecía que seguí creciendo, fuertes risas, se empezaron a escuchar por parte de las chicas... que al parecer no les habían causado nada los hechizos que los merodeadores les habían enviado.  
  
-¡¡¡AYUDA!!!-gritó Peter que empezaba a elevarse unos centímetros y que parecía que las orejas se habían alargado alarmantemente. James y Remus miraron alarmados a sus amigos.  
  
-Vaya, los merodeadores fallaron sus hechizos, y eso que son cuatro, pero díganme ¿qué se puede esperar de 4 simios?-se burló Valery observando encantada como hacía efecto su hechizo, Peter ya estaba por llegar al techo del castillo y Galea casi estaba tirada al suelo de la risa.  
  
-No canten victoria, ¡¡malditas!!-rugió James corriendo hacia Sirius que estaba cayendo hacia delante debido al peso de su nariz, Remus hacía inútiles intentos de encontrar un contra hechizo para bajar a Peter; y Galea y Valery estaban prácticamente en suelo de tanta risa.  
  
-Miren, les quitaremos el hechizo que les pusimos, si deshacen los hechizos de Sirius y Peter-jadeó James ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para que Sirius no se incrustará en el suelo.  
  
-No me hagas reír, Potter, si no nos hicieron nada-dijo Galea no muy convencida dejando de reír, compartió una mirada con su amiga antes de voltear de nuevo la mirada hacia James.  
  
-Si les hicimos algo-gruñó Remus haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar a Peter.  
  
-¿Qué dices Re...Lupin?-preguntó Valery, parando su risa de golpe.  
  
-Lo que escucharon-  
  
-No nos hicieron nada... son tan burros que ni siquiera pudieron realizar bien un hechizo, así que no nos vengan con cuentos-replicó Galea mirando de soslayo a Sirius. La sonrisa burlona que antes brillaba en su rostro desapareció por completo.  
  
-No seas tan ingenua Amandil, los merodeadores NUNCA fallan un hechizo- gruñó James acercándose a ellas.  
  
-Nos crees ilusas-estaban por comenzar otra pelea cuando......  
  
-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-era la potente voz de McGonagall, que veía escandalizada, la enorme nariz de Sirius, a Peter flotando en el techo y Remus tratando de bajarlo, y a James, Valery y Galea dispuestos a matarse.  
  
-Eh... profesora, los merodeadores fallaron las bromas que iban contra nosotras y...-empezó a disculparse Valery mientras sacaba más el pecho para hacer notar la insignia de prefecto que brillaba en su túnica, como creyendo que solo por la placa la profesora debería creerle más, pero las palabras se reprimieron su garganta, y otras palabras, de las cuales nunca se atrevería a mencionar frente a un profesor, empezaron a brotar de su boca sin poder detenerlas-¡ERES UN SIMIO, GROTESCO, APESTA HORRIBLEMETE...!- un sin fin de insultos salieron de su boca mientras Valery hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural para de tenerlas, pero parecía que su boca había agarrado vida propia, y hacía señas a Galea que la miraba sorprendida en busca de ayuda, nunca había visto a McGonagall tan escandalizada y furiosa. Galea trató de intervenir pero ella al igual que Valery, empezó a recitar insultos a la profesora sin poderlo detener. Se escuchó una carcajada de James, y fue ahí donde comprendieron todo: las habían hechizado para insultar a los profesores.  
  
-POTTER.....MALDITA MCGONAGALL... QUITANOS...ESTÚPIDA.....ESTE HECHIZO DEL DEMONIO-gritaron las chicas algo alarmadas al ver como la furia de McGonagall incrementaba alarmantemente.  
  
-Quítenle primero los hechizos a Sirius y Peter-reclamó James enfadado.  
  
-Ya entiendo todo, los dos quiten los hechizos AHORA-ordenó McGonagall, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.  
  
-Finite Encantate-dijeron de mala gana Galea, Valery, Remus y James. Peter pudo bajar del techo, Sirius pudo pararse ya que su nariz había recuperado su tamaño original y de la boca de las chicas habían dejado de salir insultos.  
  
-Profesora, Ryddle empezó a atacarnos....-  
  
-No seas mentiroso Potter, tú y tus simios amigos...-  
  
-cállate Amandil...-  
  
-La Slytherin empezó....-  
  
-Los malditos Gryffindor...tú no me hagas caso Galea...-  
  
-Ellas, empezaron a fastidiarnos...-  
  
-Nos pusieron la piel amarilla...-  
  
-Ustedes nos encerraron en un armario....-  
  
-¡¡¡¡Nunca hicimos eso!!!!! .... ¬¬-  
  
-En eso tienen razón Galea...-  
  
-De que lado estas Valery...-  
  
-SILENCIO-rugió McGonagall, parando por completo la pelea que se estaba avecinando, los jóvenes voltearon a verla algo aterrorizados.-No puedo creerlo, ustedes siempre han estado en guerra... ¿el motivo? Solamente dios lo sabe por que dudo que ustedes se acuerden del por que empezaron a pelear, pero debería darles vergüenza a ustedes Lupin, Ryddle y Amandil, ustedes son prefectos, ¡¡PREFECTOS!!-  
  
-Lo siento-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo bajando la mirada.  
  
-No se diga más, los 6 están castigados, entendieron, ¡¡¡CASTIGADOS!!!- rugió McGonagall viéndolos amenazadoramente como previniéndolos de que no se atrevieran a replicar-y se les restaran 20 puntos a cada uno...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-No hay pero que valga, ahora todos vayan a sus clases, y los espero hoy a las 8 de la noche en el vestíbulo para que reciban el castigo que se merecen, ahora váyanse... ah.. y Ryddle, notificare al jefe se su casa sobre su comportamiento, les recuerdo una falta más de ustedes...-y señaló a Remus, Galea y Valery-y les quitaremos sus placas de perfectos. ¡¡Ahora váyanse!!-los 6 muchachos simplemente se enviaron una mirada de odio antes de dirigirse cabizbajos hacia las aulas de clase.  
  
Una semana, una semana entera había transcurrido desde aquel incidente entre los merodeadores y las chicas, esos días el odio inexplicable que tenían entre ellos habían incrementado alarmantemente.  
  
Era su último día de castigo con McGonagall, los últimos 6 días McGonagall se había encargado de darles trabajos pesados, los cuales no terminaban hasta ya bien entrada la noche.  
  
-Llegan tarde-gruñó a modo de saludo James cuando vio a las dos chicas acercarse a ellos.  
  
-Buenas noches a ti también, Potter-respondió Galea visiblemente enojada. James dejó escapar un audible gruñido antes de voltearse hacia a Sirius y empezar a hablar en susurros con él, Peter estaba sentado en el suelo muy cerca de ellos, y Remus simplemente estaba apoyado en la pared su mirada cruzó con la de Valery y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso, Ryddle?-le replicó Galea, mirándola enfadada.  
  
-Nada, Gal, yo nunca dije que odiara a Remus-  
  
-Vaya y ahora lo llamas por su nombre-recriminó asegurándose de que los merodeadores no escucharan su plática.  
  
-Por favor Galea, no empieces... por que luego.....-  
  
-¿Qué tal Snape?-preguntó cambiando de tema abruptamente pero esta vez había subido la voz lo suficiente para que los merodeadores las miraran.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Severus con los que estábamos hablando?-replicó confundida Valery frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Yo sé mis juegos-murmuró Galea tomando del brazo a una muy confundida Valery y apartándola más de los jóvenes.-Ya tengo un nuevo plan...-le susurró al oído a su amiga mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
-¿Qué traen ese par de locas?-preguntó Sirius mirando como Galea y Valery hablaban en susurros y de vez en cuando reían.  
  
-Deberían llevarlas a San Mugo-comentó burlonamente James provocando la risa de Sirius y Peter.  
  
-Traman algo-comentó Remus apagando las risas por completo.  
  
-Te dijo algo tú prima-preguntó James frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Por favor James, Amandil sería incapaz de decirme que trama, pero míralas, se nota que traman algo-  
  
-Vaya... esas quieren romper nuestro récord de más bromas en un año-dijo Sirius viendo a Galea que en ese momento se reía de algo que Valery le había dicho.  
  
-Pero recuerden que no solamente a nosotros nos atacan-dijo suavemente Peter mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Es cierto, también se pelean con el grupo de Evans-terció Remus mirando a sus amigos.  
  
-Tenemos que vengarnos de lo que nos hicieron...-pero ya no pudieron decirse más ya que McGonagall llegó justo en ese momento.  
  
-¿A quién diablos se le ocurre ponernos a limpiar el Gran Comedor SIN MAGIA?-gruñó Sirius mientras limpiaba uno de los ventanales.  
  
-A McGonagall-respondió Remus burlonamente mientras el mismo limpiaba una de las mesas, ese era el último de los castigos que tendrían con McGonagall, pero de todas formas era muy pesado, las chicas se encontraban del otro lado del Salón.-Ya no te quejes Sirius.. tenemos suficiente con limpiar y aparte quieres que te aguantemos mientras te quejas-  
  
-Chicos-los llamó Galea acercándose a ellos, habían pasado dos horas y estaban a punto de terminar, Sirius le envió una mirada de intenso odio.  
  
-¿Qué diablos quieres Amandil?-preguntó bruscamente James interponiéndose en el camino de Galea que si dirigía hacia Sirius.  
  
-Tenemos...-  
  
-Una propuesta-terminó Valery por ella mientras se acercaba.  
  
-No hacemos tratos con ustedes-dijo con prontitud James.  
  
-Lástima James, a ti es a quien más le conviene-cantó alegre Valery mientras agarraba a Galea del brazo y se volteaban para irse.  
  
-De que se trata-dijo por fin James sin poder evitarlo.  
  
-¡James!-le recriminó Sirius dándole un muy poco disimulado codazo en las costillas-No te dejes engatusar por esas-  
  
-No te metas Black-gruñó Galea.  
  
-Sirius, James no pierde nada con escuchar-intervino Remus mirando con curiosidad a Valery y luego a Galea.  
  
-¿Lunático tiene razón?-aseguró con prontitud James-Ahora hablen-les exigió.  
  
-Sabemos que te gusta Evans...-comenzó Galea mientras que su sonrisa se extendía más.  
  
-No digan.... tonterías-balbuceó James sin evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo escarlata.  
  
-Por favor Potter, no es una novedad que babeas por esa sangr.... Evans, ahora deja continuar a Galea-intervino Valery quitándole importancia al asunto.  
  
-Cómo decía, sabemos que te gusta Evans, pero ella tiene cerebro y no te hace caso...-  
  
-Oye, eso no es cierto-replicó James ofendido-Bueno... si es cierto-confesó antes las miradas incrédulas de las chicas.  
  
-¿Qué dirías si te dijéramos que podemos hacer que Evans pase un día entero contigo?-preguntó Valery sonriendo complacida.  
  
-Diría que hacen milagros....ouch, Sirius deja de pegarme-se quejó James dando un leve empujón a su amigo que casi lo hace caer.  
  
-Explíquense bien-terció Remus interviniendo en la pelea que se avecinaba entre James y Sirius.  
  
-Nosotras haremos que Evans este un día entero con Potter...-  
  
-¿A cambio de que?-preguntó desconfiado Sirius mirando como los ojos color ámbar de Galea brillaban maliciosamente.  
  
-A eso vamos, Black, a cambio de que Potter...nos deje en paz un mes entero, un mes sin bromas-les explicó Valery sonriendo.  
  
-Ah... y Black también-corrigió rápidamente Galea.  
  
-No me metan es sus cosas—replicó el aludido viendo a James intensamente.  
  
-Y... lo único que tienen que hacer es firmar este pergamino-murmuró Galea sacando un trozo de pergamino que parecía muy antiguo.  
  
-¿No creo que sea muy confiable, como nos garantizan que Evans va a pasar un día entero conmigo?-  
  
-Confía en nosotros si quiera una vez en tu vida, Potter, Tómalo o déjalo- amenazó Valery sonriendo.  
  
-No te dejes engatusar James-gruñó Sirius pegándole fuertemente en la espalda a un James que se veía soñador.  
  
-Si vuelves a hacer eso Black, te mató-se defendió James tratando de sobarse la espalda, miraba algo enfadado-Esta bien, yo firmo-  
  
-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!-dijeron casi gritando los merodeadores.  
  
-Lo que escucharon, y tú firmaras también Sirius-  
  
-Ni loco, yo no voy a obtener nada-a partir de ese momento los merodeadores empezaron a discutir con James tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Unos minutos después lo merodeadores volvieron con las chicas.  
  
-Esta bien, los dos firmaremos-bufó Sirius sin muchos ánimos, las sonrisas de las chicas se extendió aún más.  
  
-Les advertimos que tienen que cumplir con su parte del trato, un mes sin bromas hacia nosotras...-  
  
-Ni a Severus-corrigió rápidamente Valery.  
  
-Y tú por que lo defiendes tanto-gruñó Remus sin poderlo evitar, parecía furioso mientras miraba los ojos negros de Valery.  
  
-Eso a ti no te importa Lupin-replicó fríamente.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, van a firmar o no-intervino Galea.  
  
Los merodeadores compartieron una mirada muy parecida a la de unos corderos que van al matadero, antes de firmar. Ya se imaginaban en lo que se metían.  
  
Notas de las autoras: Galea esta vez no pudo poner nada por que según tenía que pensar que poner, pero como la pobre nunca piensa..., ¬¬ jajaja no es cierto Ariadna bonita de mi corazón, me pidió que les agradeciera a Holanda y a Andy, por dejar esos rewies que nos animaron muchísimo a continuar la historia.  
  
Mil gracias para las personas que dejaron un rewies, que solo fueron dos TT jajajaja no se crean!!!!! Les agradecemos pero queremos MAS REWIES!!!!!   
  
Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen el retraso de este capítulo, pero fue culpa de Galea.... Que no fue culpa de Galea ¬¬ bueno si tiene razón.. fue mi culpa uu jajajaja, pero como Galea no esta, estoy hablando mal de ella, jajaja no es cierto amigocha, ella ya me conoce que siempre ando molestando uu, tanto que mi conciencia ya me quiere dejar ¬¬ jajajjaja  
  
ESPERAMOS QUE NOS DEJEN MUCHOS REWIES, YA QUE LOS REWIES NOS ANIMAN A CONTINUAR MÁS RÁPIDO, NOS LES CUESTAN NADA., SOLO DEJEN UN REWIE DEJANDO SUS QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES, LO QUE SEA.... SOLO QUE SI SON AMENAZAS Y TOMATAZOS FAVOR DE ENVIARSELAS A GALEA JAJAJAJJA  
  
DEJEN REWIES, PLEASE 


	3. Capitulo3: Promesa Cumplida

Disclaimer: ya saben, harry potter y nombres relacionados no nos pertenecen, pero igual los usamos XP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 3: Promesa Cumplida.  
  
Era una cálida mañana, el sol se colaba alegremente por los ventanales del castillo dándole un aspecto de vida. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sirius y James habían firmado el "trato" con Ryddle y Amandil, y a pesar de que ellos no las habían molestado ni una sola vez, las chicas aún no cumplían con su parte del trato.  
  
-Vamos, James, ellas no van a cumplir su parte del trato, déjame que me vengue de la broma que nos hicieron ayer- gruñó Sirius por enésima vez a James, estaban en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año, en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-No, Sirius, un día más- dijo suplicante James mientras miraba a su amigo -Tú sabes que si no es con ayuda Lily nunca me hará caso-  
  
-que te entré en la cabeza James, ¡Lily nunca te hará caso! Es imposible, ella te odia- dijo casi sin pensar Sirius y antes siquiera de que terminará la frase ya se había arrepentido de decirla al ver cómo los ojos de James se oscurecían - Esta bien... un día más- dijo resignado provocando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su amigo.  
  
-Gracias- murmuró agradecido mientras inspeccionaba en el espejo su aspecto.  
  
- James.... Y si ellas no cumplen el trato- preguntó Remus que en ese momento salía del baño con el cabello revuelto y húmedo.  
  
-Tienen que cumplirlo... sino.... Estarán en graves aprietos- gruñó James dejándose caer sobre su cama.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Galea que se veía apurada.  
  
- Maldita seas, podrías tocar la puerta antes de ABRIR- le gritó Sirius terminándose de abrochar su túnica mientras la miraba enfadado- Ya sé que tal vez querías ver algo bueno...-  
  
-Por favor Black, como si quisiera ver sus decadencias -gruñó Galea impidiendo que Sirius terminará la frase  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó Remus acercándose a ella mientras se peinaba con las manos su castaño cabello.  
  
-que carácter primito, solo para que sepas a mí también me da gusto verte- le dijo Galea a Remus con un dejo de resentimiento después se giro a mirar a James - Esta todo listo Potter, ¡vamos!- cantó alegre mientras sonreía traviesa mente.  
  
-¿Quieres decir.... ?-  
  
-¡Vamos, Potter! Se acaba el tiempo, Valer ya tiene todo listo.- dijo apresuradamente al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca de James y lo obligaba a bajar prácticamente corriendo. Remus y Sirius se enviaron una incrédula mirada y después miraron la puerta por donde acababa de salir James.  
  
- Esto no me lo puedo perder- dijo rápidamente Sirius.  
  
- Qué estamos esperando- lo animó Remus antes de que los dos salieran corriendo tras ellos.  
  
No se detuvieron hasta cuando ya estaban cerca del gran comedor... cerca de una estatua de una bruja que parecía simpática, recargada en esa estatua, y con aspecto arrogante encontraron a Valery que jugaba con su varita entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Ya... paso?- preguntó jadeante Galea mientras se recargaba en la estatua para recuperar el aire.  
  
-No... pero falta poco- respondió cortante mientras se asomaba para ver el pasillo.  
  
-Ahora escuchen bien- les indicó Galea a James, Remus y Sirius, estos últimos habían llegado casi igual que ellos.- Valery se va a pelear con Evans...-  
  
- Si, claro, déjame lo difícil- gruñó Valery mirándola con reproche.  
  
-Tú perdiste la apuesta a ti te toca lo difícil- le recordó Galea.  
  
-¿Qué apuesta?- preguntó interesado Remus.  
  
-Eso no te incumbe primito; ahora escuchen, Valery se va a pelear con Evans... no le va a hacer nada así que no pongas esa cara Potter.... Luego Lily va a continuar su camino como si nada.... bueno un poco enoja pero eso es lo de menos, luego te tienes que aparecer tú James, solo tú por que al primero que vea es el cual tendrá que pasar un día entero, si aparece otro se echo a perder todo, ¿entendieron?- los merodeadores asintieron.  
  
-Ahora escóndanse en aquella estatua que esta allá, Evans se acerca- les indicó Valery- Y después de que haga el hechizo el único que tiene que hacer algo eres tú Potter, ahora.... Que Dios te bendiga si puedes aguantar a Evans un día entero- James la miró enojado pero se fue junto a los otros a esconderse mientras veían como Lily aparecía a lo lejos del pasillo.  
  
-suerte amiga- le susurro Galea antes de irse con los muchachos. Valery sonrío y enseguida se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a Evans, no le hacia gracia por supuesto, pero ¿qué mas podía hacer? Después de todo, una apuesta era una apuesta... y ella la había perdido; Se quedo parada hasta que Lily paso por su lado y le puso el pie para que tropezara, la chica fue a dar al piso y tiro las cosas que llevaba en los brazos. Detrás de la estatua, james parecía molesto  
  
-¡creí que habían dicho que no le iba a pasar nada!- le recrimino a Galea mirándola enojado, esta miro al techo exasperada -cállate Potter- le espeto la chica- que viene la parte buena y no me dejas escuchar, además, tu tienes la oportunidad de 'curar' ese rasguño'-  
  
James puso ojos soñadores y comenzó a murmurar –si...¿te duele Lil? ...¿Déjame darte un abrazo te sentirás mejor...- Galea negó con la cabeza mientras los otros tres parecían avergonzados ante la reacción de su amigo. De nuevo, los cuatro centraron su atención en Valery y Lily...  
  
-torpe como siempre- se burlo Valery en voz alta- cualquiera diría que hace dos días que aprendiste a caminar Evans  
  
-¡tu otra vez!- gruño Lily exasperada – ¿no pueden dejar de toparse conmigo?-  
  
- lo dices como si fuera un encanto para mí- le espeto Valery de mala gana- yo no tengo la culpa de que tu tengas la misma gracia y agilidad que un hipopótamo en tutu –  
  
Lily entorno los ojos furiosa  
  
-te advierto Ryddle- dijo Lily sacando su varita. Como respuesta, Valery se puso en cuclillas junto a Lily y apoyo su barbilla en la mano y luego dijo muy claro y despacio como si Lily no comprendiera el significado de las palabras  
  
-hace tiempo que Galea y yo no te tenemos miedo a ti ni a tus tontas amigas Evans, por si no lo has notado, somos mucho más listas que ustedes...de hecho, una visita a la biblioteca no les caería mal, ya sabes, es ese lugar en donde se ponen tooodos esos libros para que uno los lea ¿he? ...claro, eso suponiendo que no hayan olvidado como se lee...- sonrío malévolamente  
  
Lily frunció notablemente el entrecejo - Hablando de tontas, veo que no has traído a ese perrito faldero de Galea contigo...- murmuro incisivamente  
  
detrás de la estatua, James y Remus se esforzaban por sujetar a Galea de la túnica para que esta no fuera a golpear a Lily, mientras Sirius se desternillaba en una risa silenciosa  
  
-hija de...- logro articular Galea antes de que Remus le tapara la boca intempestivamente  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Valery apretaba su varita con mas fuerza mientras hacia evidentes esfuerzos de contenerse, después de todo, no quería pasar otra semana limpiando el Gran Comedor si se le pasaba la mano con Lily, y el acuerdo había sido que no le haría daño...aun que si continuaba de aquella forma no estaba segura de poder respetar el trato  
  
- Bravo, Evans, por fin aprendiste a juntar las palabras...a propósito, sé de buena fuente que Potter es tu dolor de cabeza ¿no es así?- dijo Valery tratando de contenerse, miro al techo mientras continuaba hablando- bueno, no podías ser totalmente estúpida, aun que...- la miro de nuevo burlonamente – esta bien, considera esto mi revancha – Valery realizo un rápido movimiento con la varita y el hechizo golpeo de lleno a Lily – saluda a Potter de mi parte, tienes TODO el día para hacerlo – y salió caminando de allí dejando a Lily muy desconcertada ante aquel ultimo comentario.  
  
-¡Ahora!- susurro Galea a James mientras lo empujaba fuera de la estatua, después se encamino hasta su amiga que iba saliendo hacia los terrenos  
  
-¿eso fue todo? – le dijo tranquilamente una vez que la hubo alcanzado- yo esperaba ver sangre y huesos rotos...- Valery sonrío a manera de respuesta  
  
-vamos – le dijo a Galea- quiero ver como termina esto- y la arrastro hasta una ventana desde la que podían ver toda la escena: James se encaminaba torpemente hacia Lily que aun se encontraba concentrada recogiendo sus cosas del suelo, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a donde ella estaba, se detuvo en seco con cara de pánico  
  
-no lo hará- murmuro Galea -¡ah!, ¡Lo hará!- respondió Valery- no nos pasamos horas en la biblioteca buscando el maldito hechizo para que ÉL lo desperdicie...y además, la apuesta, recuerda, no fue sencillo...especialmente para mi...no, él lo hará, aun que tengamos que ayudarle un poquito- se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad y ambas sacaron sus varitas  
  
-a la cuenta de tres – dijo Valery- ... uno... ...dos... ...!TRES¡...  
  
ambas apuntaron sus varitas a James que salió casi despedido y cayo encima de Lily, ambos se miraron a los ojos completamente sorprendidos, aun que James no parecía muy molesto, en cambio, en la frente de Lily podía verse una pequeña vena palpitar furiosamente  
  
-¿Potter?- pregunto Lily en un tono peligrosamente dulce  
  
-¿Sí?- respondió James atontado por estar tan cerca de Lily  
  
-¡¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!!- le grito Lily mientras lo empujaba al piso salía caminando bastante rápido murmurando maldiciones, pero ni bien había dado dos pasos una fuerza invisible la mando de nuevo al lado de James con tal fuerza que ambos volvieron a caer al suelo.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! –mustio Lily- ¿qué pasa?- se levanto y volvió a correr para alejarse de james, pero lo mismo ocurrió esa vez, y las veces siguientes, por que la muchacha no parecía darse por vencida y seguía haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez  
  
-ya no hay dudas- dijo Valery desde donde se encontraban- es oficialmente una tonta-  
  
Mientras tanto, James seguía demasiado atontado por tener a Lily tan cerca. En ese momento, las amigas de Lily llegaron a la escena  
  
-¿Lily?- pregunto Natalie extrañada, pues su amiga se encontraba de nuevo en el piso junto a James, o mejor dicho, sobre él... - ¿qué haces ahí abajo? ...¡Ah!- exclamo poniendo cara de que acababa de comprender todo – ya entiendo...ósea que James y tu.... ¡Vaya!, Ahora no me dirás nada sí Sirius y yo...ejem...¿verdad?-  
  
- no seas tonta Natalie- le espeto Lily- lo que pasa es que... Pero Lily no tuvo tiempo de explicar las cosas, por que justo en ese momento Sirius, Remus y Petter se habían aparecido ahí para 'salvar la situación'  
  
- hola preciosa- murmuro Sirius a Natalie sonriendo de manera sexy mientras pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros, Natalie río estúpidamente. Sirius le dio un codazo a Remus para que hiciera su parte con Sherlyn, Remus tan solo gruño descontento, pero se acerco a la muchacha  
  
- esto...er...hola- dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, la chica pareció derretirse con ese gesto. Por su parte, Peter se acerco a Karen y la saludo, esta, a diferencia de sus amigas parecía molesta.  
  
-¿qué les parece si damos un paseo?- pregunto Sirius con un tono de voz muy atractivo y se llevaron a las chicas de ahí dejando a Lily mas desconcertada y a James bastante agradecido.  
  
– bueno, vamonos, ya hicimos lo que debíamos y no tenemos mas parte en esto- murmuro Valery  
  
-si, además, me gustaría volver a la biblioteca, había un hechizo muy bueno que tengo ganas de probar en Black...o en Natalie...-  
  
-Bien- murmuro Lily- ya más tranquila, aun que aun se la veía bastante despeinada- bien, parece ser, que...Ryddle- parecía esforzarse por no soltar alguna grosería- me ha hechizado para no poder despegarme de ti, así que si vamos a estar juntos por...Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, vamos a dejar unas cuantas cositas en claro, primero, iremos a donde yo diga cuando yo lo diga; Segundo, permanecerás en silencio a menos que yo ordene lo contrario; y tercero, permaneceras lo mas alejado de mí que sea posible ¿entendido?-  
  
-¡Señora!, ¡Sí señora!- respondió James cuadrándose estilo militar.  
  
Valery y Galea se divirtieron espiando a James y Lily cuando estos se paseaban por la biblioteca, peleándose, para variar...Parecía que el sueño dorado de James, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, por que Lily podía ser un ángel o un demonio, y en aquellos momentos, juzgando por la cara de dolor de James, estaba mas por la segunda opción.  
  
-¿Segura que esto iba a ser una venganza en contra de Evans?- murmuro Galea mientras observaba como el pobre de James cargaba no menos de una veintena de libros y Lily seguía poniendo mas en sus brazos- por que parece que a ella le esta resultando bastante conveniente, quiero decir, le hemos conseguido un...bueno, un esclavo... -  
  
-bueno...- respondió Valery con una cara a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la confusión- quien se iba a imaginar que ella tendria una mente tan...¿diabólica?, en todo caso, por lo menos Potter no se esta divirtiendo...  
  
-¿segura?- pregunto Galea mirando a James- a mí me parece que sigue embobado con Evans...¿notas como se le cae la baba y esos ojos de borrego a medio morir??-  
  
Ambas se miraron y rieron.  
  
Horas mas tarde, Galea entro en la sala común de Gryffindor, era ya bastante tarde; se había quedado con Valery diseñando alguna nueva broma. Entro con paso cansino, estirándose y bostezando a sus anchas, era evidente que en la sala común no había nadie, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía...  
  
-¿Potter?- James levanto la vista, se veía extremadamente cansado, pero feliz- ¿qué haces levantado?, ¡Es casi la una de la mañana!- James le sonrío amablemente cosa que sorprendió mucho a Galea y luego se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido mientras dirigía su vista hacia su regazo, Galea bajo la vista también y se encontró con que Lily se había quedado dormida recargada en James  
  
- al final, todo salió bien- murmuro James- es un verdadero ángel – termino mientras miraba de nuevo a Lily  
  
Galea sonrío, era muy extraño hablar tan tranquilamente con James a pesar de pertenecer a la misma casa.  
  
-me alegra- dijo con sinceridad, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio – dulces sueños Potter – dijo sin volverse y subió a su dormitorio totalmente segura de que al día siguiente, todo volvería a estar como antes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Notas de las autoras: Ahora viene la venganza, por que Valery no esta y me toca a mi muahahahaha!!!! Holaaaaaaaaa a todos, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!! Y perdon por no subir esta capitulo antes, todo fue mi culpa TT ...un minuto, NO!, no fue mi culpa!, fue culpa de los examenes y los malvados maestros que no nos dejaban en paz!!!, si, eso!! Gracias a los merodeadores por las vacaciones!!! Jejeje.  
  
Bueno, como ya dije, Val no pudo poner nada aquí poque YO NO LA DEJEEEEE muahahaha no es cierto, es que la niña andaba soñando con coffunbailarincoff jajajajaja pero ya mejor me cállo. XP no te creas Valery!, es broma! En fin...espero que les guste este capitulo y lo mas importante de todo, que NOS DEJEN REVIEWS!! Recuerden que su review es mi sueldo jejeje.


End file.
